Dancing in The Dark
by purple devil 87
Summary: Even if it all went to shit Jonathan still ended up dancing


"Come on! You're going. Date or not." "I told you Sock, noooo." Sock felt clueless. There seemed to be no reason why Jonathan would ever not go to the school dance. It was his one chance to go and tonight would be it. "Please! You need to get out." "Hah! And that's coming from you. I'm not." Every plea Sock gave hit a wall of no, but Jonathans no's only went so far.

"She bought a suit! Why mom?! Why?!" Jonathan fumed. He'd told her no many times. Told himself no. He'd tried to deny what he really wanted, but... "It's non-refundable right? You're going." Simply put, that was it. He sighed deeply.

"By mom." He stepped out into the cool night air as the car door shut behind him. Maybe this would be fun. He'd try his best to enjoy it despite his conflicting feelings. Walking into the gym the music enveloped him. Loud voices sang here and there. It was though to his misfortune that he listened only to Valhalla Soundbox. He didn't know what song this was. Tentatively he stepped forward nearing the punch bowl. He'd be fine. A couple kids looked his way. Side eyed glances swapped to and fro. Murmurs rippling through the dance floor. He waited looking about. Someone would want to dance. The songs switched back and forth as he waited. Nobody came, and the whispers only grew louder.

He froze fearfully. As if on cue a girl approached. Britney. She was one of the "cool" and "Popular" few. She was one most knew as a pretty girl who kept to her own group of "cloyingly bitchy friends" in his words. Yet still some would die for a dance with her. It was odd really. But before he could get his hopes up they were thrown in the garbage. "So the mental kid is here all on his own." People turned, watching. "Being psycho must make it hard to get a date. Wait never mind you're on a date with that imaginary friend you talk to all the time." She shoved him a little. Too stunned to react he tripped back a step "Ah-I" He laughed nervously. "What cat got your tongue?...Get out of here you fucking vegetable!" Her voice was venom.

Thoughts of Sock rushed through his mind at the words "imaginary friend", tears blurred his vision, and without thinking he shoved her right back. She hit the flimsy table and it collapsed spraying the purple juice across her dress as she fell back hard on the basketball court. He'd had enough of her shit. It wasn't uncommon that she'd leave a mean note in his locker. But one mean note after another was more than enough! A ripple of excitement spread through the crowd. He stood there a moment processing the situation before eyes wide and tears streaming, he bolted. It was just in time too, barely missing her vengeful lunge at him. How did he forget she'd be there?

From where he sat behind the bushes bordering the edge of the field just behind the gym he could see her storm out in rage. He'd pay for it on monday. Oh he'd pay! The music played on. He could hear it leaking out of the gym, filling the night air. A coolness brushed his side. Looking over he saw Sock sit next to him. "Are you okay?" "Sock? I-" Wiping away tears he sighed. "No, but it's a long story." "I'll listen." "A-are you sure?" "Yeah." In a way telling Sock felt soothing. Somehow afterwards he felt better.

"So just because you talk to me they think you're a lousy vegetable? Jeez they're all shitty for that." "I know. I know." "Hey you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I mean nobody wants to dance with you anyway." "No I-i'll stay." "What for? You're not even dancing." Jonathan stood up. "It doesn't have to be a bust. Maybe you want a dance?" The question was absent-minded, and unexpected at that. Jonathan reeled in confusion. His thoughts twisting this way and that. Sock blushed. "N-no way!" "Come on. You wanted me here." He irked, going with the unexpected remark. Carefully he extended a hand out toward Sock. "Okay. Okay. One dance." Gingerly Sock took his hand hoisting himself up. Jonathan didn't understand it, but surprisingly Sock was solid under his touch.

The faster paced song ended as the dj came over the speakers. From outside the gym it was a bit muffled, but the voice echoed into the night. "Last dance of the night folks!" The song slowed its pace and the world seemed to stop. The only thing that mattered was Sock. They swayed back and forth holding on to the moment, grasping it delicately. Socks touch felt oddly cool to Jonathan like the night air had pressed itself against him. Stepping backwards he stumbled, dipping oddly as Sock caught him. His heart beat an uneven staccato as their lips fell inches apart. Jonathan righted himself grasping once more for Socks hand. Sock laughed pure and light. The sound like a soothing elixir on Jonathan's ears. The laugh was one of love and tender feelings. Jonathans heart pounded like a drumbeat within his chest at the sound as his lips quirked into a smile. Letting go of Socks hold he grasped at the ear flaps of his hat pulling him closer. Socks eyes widened as his breathing hitched.

The kiss was like fireworks in the night. Slowly Socks breathing relented as he gave in closing his eyes. The blush enveloped his cheeks. He grasped at Jonathans warmth and curled his arms around Jonathans neck holding him tightly. The kiss was a ballet of back and forth, and well… Sock never wanted to let go. There was a bond between them. One made of a love blind to the homicidal ways of another, blind to the inevitable end, blind to the words of hell, blind to shitty kids. One they would explore before it ended.


End file.
